infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AngryNorwegianDude
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Just some questions... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:29, 25 June 2009 Editing I've been editing page and creating some. I also requested to adopt this wiki since the current one hasn't been active since about april. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 00:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Although I can still be denied though. If you make a substantial amount of contribs, I'll make you an admin :) I don't quite understand the pun though... SuSpence95 10:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Damn, still no response. I posted that request about 15 hours ago. SuSpence95 11:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed, but I'll do all of that once I get confirmation. After that and we get the wiki looking good, I'll be happy to make you an admin if you want. SuSpence95 19:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Blog Check out the my blog and post your opinion. SuSpence95 03:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Link to blog and what needs to be done http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuSpence95/inFAMOUS_Wiki_Bureaucrat_-_SuSpence95 We need to: *Do main story missions *Any side missions and karma moments I skipped *Finish any left over powers *Tidy up the articles. Hmm... I would say First Glimpse. SuSpence95 20:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Are you doing the main missions? SuSpence95 20:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh that's to bad. I was thinking anyone who cared enough might get admin status.... SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, I'm just joshing you. You don't have to do ALL of the main missions. Plus I offered CirChris and Riley7 admin so I think that's all I'm going to do in the way of admins. SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) WOW I'm appalled at the people who started/wrote the wiki originally. It's so messy and jumbled. I don't know, maybe I'm just used to The Vault. SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Now bureaucrat! Catherine responded and made me bureaucrat! Thanks for your support! SuSpence95 (Talk) 22:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) BTW I made you a rollback. Since I made CirChris and Riley7 admins, I'm not going to make any more until we get more traffic. You'll be the first one to become admin, or if you get 50 edits or so, I'll make you one. SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Blast Shards Yeah I think it would be better for those maps only. It's extremely hard to find the blast shards by pictures and the page takes long to load on some computers. 12:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry, forgot to log in. CirChris -Here to help! 12:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :K thx, though i do feel sorry for the person who had to add all those images... CirChris -Here to help! 12:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hey What's up? Did you check out my new pages I added? SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Testing Talk 07:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well I added the first two missions (that I replayed today) First Glimpse and The Escape and I also did Burial Ground and a few others Gas Station and Rocket Launcher. SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) OK. I'll check it out. Could you take a look at my forum post? User:AngryNorwegianDude User_talk:AngryNorwegianDude 07:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 07:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Now? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 07:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I posted a response there when you want to read it. SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) What are you trying to do? SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Have you read the article yet? SuSpence95 (Talk) 08:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC)